Mi Dulce Angel
by SonicGIRL2001
Summary: Quien pensaría que 2 viejos amigos pudieran encontrarse de nuevo después de un grave conflicto entre ellos y lo peor es que ambos tendrán que vivir bajo el mismo techo durante un tiempo, será posible que los 2 individuos puedan soportarse mutuamente despues de varios incidentes, o acaso habrá uno peor, si quieren saber mas sobre este duo, no duden en leer la historia (TailsxMarine)
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: Lo que el viento NO se llevó…

Era una tarde con mucho viento, el sol ya se estaba escondiendo detrás del horizonte mientras unas nubes grises y grandes tapaban la poca luz solar que aun se distinguía, relámpagos y truenos llenaban el cielo con sus horribles estruendos que retumbaban en los oídos de cualquiera, definitivamente una tormenta nunca antes vista se estaba aproximando a Windy Hill.

_"Tengo que correr antes de que esto se ponga más feo"_Dijo una mapache por nombre Marine que se encontraba caminando rápidamente en las oscuras y solitarias calles dirigiéndose a su humilde morada, esta misma vestía con una sudadera no muy gruesa pero igual le quedaba bastante suelta de color verde, unos jeans color azul oscuro, sus típicas botas amarillo mostaza con la franja verde por en medio, una bufanda del mismo color que sus jeans y unos guantes color beige, mientras que Marine apresuraba el paso, unos papeles que ella llevaba en la mano salieron volando en la dirección contraria debido al viento.

**"NO!"**gritó la chica, dando media vuelta y empezando a correr hacia sus hojas pero era demasiado tarde, había empezado a llover a cantaros y sus papeles habían caído en un charco de lodo.

**"Genial, ahora tendré que volver a escribir todo de nuevo y pasar otra noche sin dormir"**dijo en voz alta Marine al mismo tiempo que se tallaba sus ojos cansadamente, al parecer la chica no había dormido en varias noches haciendo lo que sea que portaban escrito esas hojas que ahora solo eran pedazos de papel disueltos en lodo. La chica decidió empezar a correr porque la tormenta no estaba calmándose ni un poco.

Al momento de llegar a su departamento la mapache nota una hoja de color rojo pegada en su puerta.

**"Desalojamiento por no entregar a tiempo su último pago mensual"**leyó Marine _"Qué diablos? Yo si pagué mi renta!" pensó ella. _

_**"Ahora que voy a hacer? Ningún amigo mío me va a dejar pasar la noche en su casa, Amy vive muy lejos de aquí, Cream está ocupada cuidando a su madre porque está enferma, podría ir con Sonic pero su primo Scourge está de visita y es un cretino, Knuckles? Ni pensarlo, me tardaría días en llegar a Angel Island, Blaze no creo que me reciba en su casa porque ahora vive con Silver y no me gustaría molestarlos…" **__La mapache se quedo pensando mientras que entraba a su departamento antes de que alguien llegara y la viera, cuando estaba terminando de hacer su única maleta se le ocurrió una idea…_

_**"Tails..."**__dijo en voz baja **"Pff, si claro, de seguro me va a dejar quedarme en su casa por una noche después de que yo explotara su laboratorio aunque ahora que lo pienso fue su culpa por no advertirme de que no me acercara a esa máquina que echaba vapor, pero él es mi única opción en este clima…"**_

_Y después de que Marine pensara una y otra vez sobre su situación decidió que tal vez Tails no estuviera tan enojado con ella para dejarla dormir en su sofá tan solo una noche, mientras que ella iba caminando por las oscuras y solitarias calles de Windy Hill ella no tuvo más opción que apresurar su paso hasta que al final del camino vio una pequeña casa de 2 pisos color azul cielo con un patio enfrente y un gran árbol._

**"Solo una noche Marine, tan solo una noche"** se dijo a si misma la chica.

Al momento de subir los 3 escalones y pararse enfrente de la puerta de la casa del zorro. Marine levantó su puño, respiró profundamente y golpeó la puerta un tanto fuerte.

**"Espero que no este dormido a estas horas de la madrugada" **Se dijo a si misma.

_**"Quien** **es?!"**_ Se escuchó un grito dentro de la casa, seguido de unos ligeros pasos.

Se escuchó que el seguro de la puerta se quitó y la manibela girar, Marine dió un paso atrás para darle espacio cuando abriera la puerta.

**"A quien diablos se le ocurre tocar tan noche! La gente esta dormi..." **Tails se quedó a media oración al momento de descubrir quien estaba tocando la puerta de su casa.

**"Marine...?"** Dijo con un tanto de asombro al ver a la mapache con las ropas empapadas de agua y las botas llenas de lodo enfrente de su puerta, ella era persona que menos se esperaba Tails.

**"Hola Tails"** Dijo Marine un poco nerviosa cuando saludaba con la mano.

**"No" **Dijo el al mismo tiempo que cerraba la puerta fuertemente en las naricez de la joven mapache.

* * *

**-Bueno es todo por esta capitulo, mas bien como un prólogo para que sepan masomenos de que va a tratar esta historia, prometo que la terminaré, tal vez tarde pero lo haré, gracias por leer y espero sus reviews ^^**

**~SonicGIRL2001***


	2. Chapter 2

La mirada

**"A quién diablos se le ocurre tocar tan noche! La gente esta dormi..."**Tails se quedó a media oración al momento de descubrir quien estaba tocando la puerta de su casa.

**"Marine...?"** Dijo con un tanto de asombro al ver a la mapache con las ropas empapadas de agua y las botas llenas de lodo enfrente de su puerta, ella era persona que menos se esperaba Tails.

**"Hola Tails"** Dijo Marine un poco nerviosa cuando saludaba con la mano.

**"No"**Dijo el al mismo tiempo que cerraba la puerta fuertemente en las narices de la joven mapache.

La chica había quedado con la boca abierta debido al comportamiento inesperado del zorro, pasaron unos cuantos segundos antes de que ella volviera a tocar la puerta y gritó:

**"Tails! Por favor, abre la puerta!"**

Ninguna respuesta por parte del zorro.

**"TAILS!"**Gritó Marine tocando la puerta fuertemente casi derrumbándola.

**"¿Por qué debería de abrir la puerta de mi casa?"**Preguntó Tails

**"Solo hazlo, por favor… te lo ruego"**Respondió ella con un tono triste al mismo tiempo que daba un suspiro recargaba su cabeza en la puerta.

El cerrojo de la puerta se abrió al igual que la puerta, esto tomó por sorpresa a Marine y como estaba recargada en la puerta al momento de abrirla, ella cayó por accidente encima del joven zorro llevando a ambos a chocar con el piso.

**"Ahhh… mi cabeza"**Dijo el levantando levemente su cabeza.

**"Perdón… perdón! No fue mi intención…"**Dijo Marine elevando su mirada para encontrarse con la del zorro, ambos se sonrojaron al ver la posición en la que estaban sin contar que sus caras estaban a solo unos cuantos centímetros, ambos podían sentir la respiración agitada del otro, los dos estaban perdidos en la mirada del otro, sus caras se acercaban poco a poco hasta que la única separación entre ellos era del grosor de un dedo, los dos jóvenes estaban cerrando los ojos y cuando empezaban a dejarse llevar por el momento, el zorro sintió un fuerte dolor por detrás de su cabeza haciéndolo moverse bruscamente y golpeando a Marine en su nariz con su frente.

**"Auch!"**El zorro se tocó detrás de su cabeza para ver que su mano tenía un poco de sangre.

**"¿Es muy grave?**Preguntó Marine levantándose del piso y ayudando a Tails a levantarse.

**"N-no, al parecer me golpee muy fuerte, solo necesito un par de vendas y estaré bien"**Dijo Tails mientras se daba la media vuelta y subía por unas escaleras dejando a la mapache en la sala de estar que solo estaba iluminada por una tenue luz de una vela que tarde o temprano se apagaría.

**"Buenas noches… creo"**Dijo ella dirigiéndose al zorro que ya no estaba en la habitación.

_"Al parecer dormiré en sofá esta noche…"_ Pensó ella, Marine caminó al sillón para dejar su maleta en el piso y después poder quitarse la sudadera que traía puesta, la mapache se acostó en el sofá recargando su cabeza en un cojín del mismo, viendo hacia el oscuro techo usando como cobija su sudadera se puso a recordar el incidente que pasó hace solo unos minutos, tan solo haber recordado eso hizo que sus mejillas se pusieran un poco rojas, algo había en la mirada del zorro que la cautivó, esos ojos azules que dejan ver su inocencia a simple vista pero que igual eran muy misteriosos para la mapache, Marine recordaba la cálida respiración de él, ella cerró los ojos para poder vivir de nuevo ese momento, para imaginar de nuevo como se sentía el pecho de Tails contra el suyo, como subía y bajaba de una manera peculiar como si el también hubiera estado nervioso por la situación al igual que ella, Marine se había dado cuenta que por tan solo unos centímetros y segundos los labios de él hubieran rozado con los de ella, Marine había quedado impactada con él, ella nunca había visto al zorro de dos colas de esa manera, ni siquiera, ni por un momento, le había pasado por la mente que ellos llegarían a besarse, hasta hoy…

Se le estaba haciendo difícil poder cerrar los ojos y dejar que su subconsciente se apoderara de sus sueños por un momento, pero tan solo, no se le hacía tan fácil olvidarlo a él, ella se preguntaba si el también estaba teniendo problemas para dormir… así que decidió averiguarlo ella misma. Se sentó en el sofá para poder acomodarse sus jeans y su blusa verde de tirantes que abrazaba cada curva de su cuerpo, al parecer ella no tenia tanto frio ahora que estaba adentro de una casa con calefacción prendida, se levantó para caminar de puntillas hacia las escaleras, lentamente para evitar cualquier sonido que la delatara, al llegar al segundo piso, vio dos pasillos, unos a la izquierda y otro a la derecha, al parecer todas las puertas tenían una pequeña etiqueta que decían que era, Marine se dirigió hacia el izquierdo y vio que en la primera puerta decía, "**CUARTO DE TAILS, NO DE PERMITE ENTRAR"** Notó que la puerta estaba ligeramente abierta así que decidió asomarse un poco, solo para encontrarse con un zorro vendado por la cabeza y dormido profundamente. Ella al ver esto sintió un poco de decepción por que el, al parecer no le importó mucho lo sucedido tanto como a ella, Marine dio un gran suspiro solo para alejarse de la puerta y volver al sofá de abajo para volver a intentar dormir un poco.

El zorro levantó la cabeza y viendo hacia la puerta asegurándose de que Marine ya no estaba ahí, el dio un gran suspiro de alivio, en realidad el no estaba dormido, sino que habia escuchado los pasos de la chica y eso lo hizo reaccionar, pero el se preguntaba ¿Qué hacia Marine espiando su cuarto? Acaso… ella tambien tenia problemas para dormir o solo era curiosidad, Tails se dio la vuelta en su cama para ver al techo y se puso a pensar en el momento que ocurrió cuando la mapache entró a su casa, ¿Qué le habría pasado a Marine como para que ella viniera a su casa en la madrugada una noche asi? ¿Acaso solo iba a ser una noche? ¿Qué iba a pasar en la mañana siguiente, ella iba a seguir ahí o iba a desaparecer? Muchas preguntas estaban invadiendo la cabeza del zorro amarillo pero una cosa lo distrajo, recordó la mirada de la mapache, los ojos azules con los que él siempre había sido cautivado ahora se miraban diferente, ese brillo que siempre habían tenido ahora ya no estaba, sus ojos se miraban preocupados pero aun así el pudo distinguir el toque de alegría e inocencia que habían tenido desde el momento en que se conocieron, su mente cada vez se fue nublando mas y mas hasta que sus parpados se volvieron tan pesados que no tuvo más remedio que caer profundamente dormido y dejar que sus sueños empezaran a tomar lugar en su mente.

_**Flashback**_

_"Hola ¿Tails qué haces?" __Dijo curiosamente la mapache mientras entraba al sótano de Tails donde se encontraba su laboratorio._

_"Hola Marine, espera un segundo" Dijo el al mismo tiempo que salía de debajo de una gran máquina con un taladro en su mano derecho y manchas de aceite por todo su pelaje._

_"Te presento a mi nueva máquina!" Gritó entusiasmado el pequeño zorro, en ese entonces ambos tenían 13 años._

_"¿Y que se supone que hace?" Preguntó Marine cruzando sus brazos e inspeccionando la maquina._

_"Es muy interesante de hecho, este bebé es un transportador de dimensiones, debido a que hace 2 años Blaze y tu nos visitaron y el tiempo y espacio se alteró ocasionando que al momento de que ustedes iban a regresar a su dimensión, el portal se cerró después de que Blaze entrara y antes de que tú te fueras" Explicó Tails._

_"Déjame ver si entendí, construiste una maquina que abre un portal a la dimensión sol por qué quieres que me valla de aquí?" Dijo ella arqueando una ceja._

_"No no, para nada, lo hice para que Blaze pueda visitarnos más seguido y si tu gustas, también puedes visitar a la coconut crew!" Dijo Tails_

_"Pero viajando de dimensión en dimensión no afectaría a las esmeraldas tanto caos como sol?" __Preguntó Marine_

_"Negativo, por eso estoy trabajando duro en ello y no usa energía eléctrica sino orgánica! Además si continuo haciendo arreglos y añadiéndole cosas extras también podremos viajar en el tiempo! Bueno solo por unas veces y tiempo limitado claro, lo cual eso nos permitirá a nosotros y a Blaze ver a Silver mas seguido!" Exclamó el zorro de color amarillo_

_"¿Y si Eggman intenta robarla para usarla a su favor?" Preguntó ella._

_"Se positiva Marine, ven deja te explico cómo funciona" Dijo él dándole la espalda a Marine para buscar unos planos y empezar a hablar cosas que la mapache no entendía muy bien pero por educación lo escuchaba._

_"… Y no estoy seguro si pintarla de un color para que se vea mejor o dejarla con su color metálico para que se vea interesante…" Tails continuaba hablando y apuntando a cosas en planos pero mientras que el estaba centrado en las teoría por el otro lado Marine se estaba quedando dormida hasta que su nariz empezó a detectar el olor a humo…_

_"Ah… Tails? No te huele a humo?"_

_"No Marine, calla y pon atención" _

_Marine volteó a ver la maquina y esta estaba empezando a humear y una luz roja se estaba prendiendo de la misma._

_"Tails!" Gritó ella tomando al zorro por el hombro indicándole que viera a la maquina._

_"MARINE! Que hiciste!" Dijo el zorro acercándose a la maquina aplastando muchos botones para intentar arreglar el problema_

_"Yo no hice nada, solo de repente empezó a humear, ¿como no lo oliste?"_

_"Eso no es importante ahora, tengo que arreglar esto…" Dijo el concentrándose en lo que hacía e ignorando a la mapache_

_"¿No crees que sea un problema del cableado?"_

_"No Marine y no toques nada"_

_"Solo déjame ayudar" Respondió la mapache para agacharse y quitar una tapa que estaba en la parte trasera de la maquina, cuando la quitó vio que había muchos cables la mayoría grises pero había 5 de otro color, uno amarillo, otro rojo, uno verde, azul y el quinto era blanco el cual estaba roto y estaba echando chispas, Marine al ver esto se cubrió la cara para evitar que estas botaran a sus ojos._

_"Marine! No toques ningún cable, dañaras a la maquina y a nosotros!" le gritó el zorro al mismo tiempo que seguía concentrado intentando arreglar el artefacto picando botones_

_"Cálmate yo sé lo que hago" Digo ella para dar un suspiro, ella intentaba concentrarse pero los gritos de Tails la desconcentraban y el humo empezaba a ahogarla, pero a ella no le importó, empezó a arreglar los cables intentando evitar las chispas pero estas cada vez se hacían más grandes y el calor se estaba haciendo más intenso, cortó y juntó los cables amarillo y rojo para que ambos crearan una gran chispa que se suponía que arreglaría ya todo evitando que la energía se dirigiera al cable blanco que estaba cortado, al momento de juntar ambos cables ocurrió una reacción más grande de lo que ella esperaba, Marine al ver esto intentó cubrir su cara pero no alcanzó, el fuego que antes solo era unas cuantas chispas la había alcanzado al igual que algunos muebles cerca._

_Fin del Flashback_

**"Marine!" **gritó histéricamente el zorro.

Tails estaba en su cuarto, sentado en su cama, su frente estaba sudada y sus manos temblorosas, todo había sido una pesadilla del pasado, Tails miró hacia la ventana y vio que aun era de noche, volteó su cabeza hacia su despertador el cual indicaba que eran las 4:17 a.m. Aun le quedaba suficiente tiempo para descansar, se acomodó en su cama, cerró sus ojos y volvió a intentar volver a dormir.

* * *

**Bueno ese fue el cap 2 :3 al fin lo termine después de un retraso largo, espero que les haiga gustado y sería muy amable que dejaran un review , gracias!**

**~SonicGIRL2001***


End file.
